


pov

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: love isn't blind.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: just a thought [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	pov

The thing with people is that they can be so selective in what they want to see. Donghyuck knows that he, too, takes advantage of this, considering he’s literally an idol for a living, but why can no one else see just how  _ mean _ Mark can be at times?

“Why won’t you let me watch with you?” Hyuck whines, lower lip jutting out in a pout, but Mark only snickers and rolls away as the younger boy flails for his phone.

“Because it’s so fun to watch your stubby arms go,” Mark teases, causing Donghyuck to growl and divert his plans to grab Mark’s glasses instead. “Hey!” The older boy yelps as they’re ripped off his face.

This close, Hyuck is more aware than ever of Mark’s features, sculpted cheekbones and a jawline he can’t resist tracing. Mark’s stopped laughing, but the mirth remains deep in his eyes as he stares affectionately up at the boy carefully cradling his face in both hands.

People were so selective in what they saw, Hyuck thinks again. And right now, dipping down to press himself against soft, parted lips, all Donghyuck wants to see is Mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> heya. i'm alive, for now. exciting things planned, if i can get the execution right.


End file.
